Dark Heart
by Nora Mauve
Summary: Hatiku gelap. Aku tak bisa menemukan secercah cahaya pada hatiku. Aku selalu berharap ada seseorang yang memberikanku cahaya. Hanya saja, aku selalu tahu, ia akan meninggalkan diriku ketika ia tahu siapa aku. SasuHina. AU


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

By **Nora Mauve**

 **Chapter 1 : First Case**

* * *

Seorang pria membuka pintu apartemen nya. Wajahnya kusut dan tanpak kelelahan. Kemeja hitamnya pun terlihat sangat kusut. Ia melempar tas nya ke atas tempat tidurnya, diikuti oleh tubuh kelelahannya. Kasus kali ini membuat dirinya bekerja dua kali lipat.

Saat matanya hampir tertutup, ia mendengar suara dari ponselnya. Untuk pertama ia mengabaikannya. Hanya saja, suara itu terus saja berbunyi membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Dia pun membanting ponselnya, dan seketika retak dan tak bisa digunakan kembali.

Dia benar-benar tak peduli. Siapapun yang mengganggu kedamaiannya, ia akan menghancurkannya. Sekalipun itu adalah ponselnya. Mata hitamnya hampir tertutup sempurna, jika saja perutnya berbunyi begitu nyaring. Awalnya, ia menghiraukan perutnya yang minta diisi. Hanya saja, perut sialan itu tak akan menurut apabila ia tidak diisi terlebih dahulu.

Ia melihat ke arah jam. Dan betapa kesalnya dia kala melihat jam _digital_ tersebut menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Bayangkan, dia baru pulang sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dan sudah 3 hari ini ia belum tidur dengan benar. Dan sekarang, perutnya benar-benar memaksa untuk diisi.

Ia pun melihat lemari makanannya. Semoga saja ada beberapa _cup_ ramen atau ramen instan yang dapat di makannya. Tetapi, presepsi itu harus ditelan bulat-bulat kala melihat tak ada yang mengisi apapun disana kecuali debu yang begitu tebal.

Ia menggeram dalam hati.

Ia pun membuka lemari es nya. Berharap ada satu atau dua telur saja yang bisa dimakannya. Hanya saja, disana hanya ada air mineral. Hanya air mineral. Dia pun membanting pintu kulkas tersebut dengan kasar.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah ke toko sebentar.

Karena ia ingin cepat-cepat tenggelam ke alam mimpi, ia pun rela keluar pada saar dini hari hanya untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Apapun itu, yang penting ia dapat berada di zona nyamannya.

Setelah memakai mantel, ia pun mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pergi keluar dengan perasaan kesalnya.

* * *

Pekerjaan ini membuatnya sedikit muak. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan begitu susahnya. Bekerja sebagai detektif yang merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran membuatnya dua kali lebih penat. Belum lagi ia tidak dibiarkan tidur dengan benar.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu pun masuk ke dalam toko yang dibuka 24 jam. Ia sedikit lega karena Tuhan masih peduli padanya.

Ia pun memilih beberapa _cup_ ramen dan ramen instan. Sebenarnya, ia tak memilih. Ia hanya asal ambil yang penting langsung kembali ke apartemen nya. Menikmati lembutnya tempat tidur adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan tiada tara.

Penjaga kasir itu pun terlihat begitu kelelahan. "Semuanya jadi 200 yen" jawab gadis itu dengan lemas. Mata lavender pucatnya tampak kelelahan. Bibirnya pun tampak pucat.

Meskipun ia memiliki sifat yang dingin, ia mempunyai hati manusia. Dia cukup paham kala melihat gadis di depannya yang tampak kelelahan. Sepertinya gadis didepannya sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja ia tetap melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Sasuke sempat berfikir bahwa gadis didepannya benar-benar menyukai uang.

Sasuke pun memberikan uangnya. "Hei. Sebaiknya kau tak memaksakan diri" ucap Sasuke, diikuti dengan rona merah di pipi gadis tersebut. Sekilas, ia terlihat tampak manis terutama wajahnya yang memerah itu. Hanya saja, pikiran itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum. "A-Aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya dengan suara yang lirih dan cukup serak. Ia pun seketika tahu, gadis ini benar-benar kelelahan. Bila ia memaksakan untuk terus bekerja, ia bisa saja kenapa-kenapa. Apabila gadis didepannya kenapa-kenapa, tentunya ialah orang pertama yang akan membantu gadis tersebut.

Sasuke belum ingin keluar. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan menutup tokonya. Lagi pula kau sudah cukup lama bekerja disini bukan. Tentunya pemilik toko ini akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi dengan kesehatan mu yang kurang baik" ucap Sasuke panjang. Apabila ini diketahui oleh Naruto kepala kuning itu, pasti dia akan terdiam dengan wajah tolol nya. Untung gadis ini tak ia kenal.

Gadis itu pun masih tersenyum. "Tak apa. Silahkan datang kembali" ucapnya lalu membungkuk. Hanya saja, setelah membungkuk tersebut, ia langsung terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Dia pun sedikit senang karena presepsinya benar. Tetapi, rasa kesal memenuhi pikirannya.

Sasuke tanpa tendeng aling-aling langsung mengangkat gadis itu. Tubuhnya ringan, dan tak perlu kekuatan lebih hanya untuk mengangkatnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan kantung matanya yang tebal. Mungkin ia serupa dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja, gadis ini mungkin lebih parah. Bahkan, hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

Untuk masalah toko, ia akan mempermasalahkannya nanti. Yang terpenting, ia membantu gadis ini terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu dia akan terbebas dari belenggu kesialan seperti ini.

* * *

Ia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Dia hanya ingin kembali ke apartemennya, dan beristirahat. Jarang sekali ia bisa bersantai-santai dan menikmati dinginnya pikiran tanpa beban. Ia tak boleh menyianyiakan hadiah dari Tuhan ini.

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya. Ia pun menurunkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Napas nya teratur, yang berarti ia pun sedang tertidur. Ia pun menertawa dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia memiliki sifat mudah kasian.

Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya, lalu pergi ke kamar yang tepat di sebelahnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan perempuan yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia pun mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan tak sabaran.

Lima belas menit sudah terlewat. Tetapi, orang yang di dalam kamar tersebut belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dia mulai tak sabaran. Ia kembali mengetuk lebih keras agar pemilik kamar tersebut segera keluar.

Pemilik kamar tersebut pun keluar. "Kau gila apa?!" tanya pria dengan rambut merah. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan ia keluar hanya memakai celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Matanya setengah tertutup.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat penampilan rekan kerjanya. "Ou.. Apa aku mengganggu 'kegiatan' mu panda?" goda Sasuke. Ia tahu kegiatan apa yang sebelumnya di lakukan oleh panda merah didepannya. Pria itu pun hanya mendengus.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya pria itu seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Gelagatnya menandakan bahwa ia tak sabaran. "Perempuan itu, aku butuh dia" ucap Sasuke malas. "Mau kau apakan istriku, ayam" ucap pria berambut merah dengan nada tak suka, karena istrinya dipanggil seperti itu saja.

Seorang perempuan bertubuh pendek dengan rambut cokelat pun datang. "Gaara- _kun_ , kenapa?" wajahnya tampak lelah, dan yang Sasuke lihat, gadis itu memakai pakaiannya asal-asalan. Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar.

Pria yang dipanggil Gaara hanya mendengus. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ayam jelek ini butuh bantuanmu" ucap Gaara yang menatap kesal Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. "Hentikan seringaianmu itu, bodoh!" ujar Gaara kesal.

Sasuke pun masih mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Tolong bantu aku. Sekarang, kamu ikut ke kamarku" ucap Sasuke lalu menarik wanita itu. Wanita yang memiliki nama Matsuri itu pun memberikan tanda tanya kepada suaminya.

Gaara pun mengatakan, "Aku ikut. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada istriku" ucapnya lalu melepaskan tangannya pada Matsuri. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Sampai-sampai kau membawa istriku pada masalahmu" ucap Gaara sedikit curiga.

Sasuke mengabaikan Gaara, dan berkata pada Matsuri "Aku pun akan pinjam pakaianmu. Kalau bisa, yang sedikit lebih besar dan tertutup" ucap Sasuke lalu menyeringai, mengingat Matsuri hanya menggunakan _t-shirt_ tipis dengan celana pendek. Matsuri pun mendengus sebal.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Matsuri. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu" ucap Gaara yang menahan tangan Matsuri yang ingin masuk. Matsuri pun mengikuti perintah suaminya.

Sasuke pun memutar bola matanya. "Lakukan itu dulu. Lalu aku akan memberitahu kalian" ucap Sasuke yang tampak tidak sabaran. Akhirnya mereka pun menyerah, lalu mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

* * *

Gadis itu pun mengerang. Kepalanya sedikit sakit, dan tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Ia pun menyadari kala langit-langit ruangan yang harusnya berwarna biru muda, menjadi berwarna putih. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai masuk dari sela-sela tirai.

Seketika kesadarannya terkumpul.

Gadis itu memekik ketika ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tak ia ketahui. Gadis itu melihat pakaiannya yang sudah terganti, dan melihat ada seseorang tertidur si sampingnya. Terlihat punggung yang terlihat kuat dan juga, tak memakai bajunya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi memekik.

Sasuke mulai menggerang, lalu melihat gadis itu telah bangun. "Rupanya kau telah bangun" ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia pun tersenyum kecil kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu sedikit gelagapan. "A-Apa yang kau l-lakukan padaku?!" ujarnya berusaha membentak, yang malah berakhir seperti mencicit. Sasuke hampir ketawa melihat bagaimana kikuknya gadis di depannya ini.

Sasuke pun duduk dan sedikit mendekati ke arah gadis itu. "Asal kau tahu, tubuhmu ini.."

Gadis itu sedikit gelagapan. "T-Tubuhku kenapa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit takut. Sasuke pun terdiam seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke pun menatap gadis itu dengan serius. "Ada pertanyaan cukup penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucapnya lalu menatap dalam mata lavender pucat tersebut.

 _'Aku kenal mata itu_ _'_

* * *

 **To be Continue**

 **A/N : Hello from the other side~ malah nyanyi :'v ah sudahlah. Nah menurut kalian cerita kali ini gimana? Boring banget ya? Belum apa-apa udah boring apa lagi lanjutannya.. Kalo kalian suka, kalian bisa tetep lanjut.. Kalo engga.. Ya sudah deh ravovo :'v kalian bisa nebak kan siapa cewe itu.. Kalo ga bisa.. Yaudah gapapa :v**

 **Salam,**

 **Nora Mauve**


End file.
